


Scribe: Make a record of past meanderings

by YubiShines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Session, Alternate Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubiShines/pseuds/YubiShines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short pieces related to Homestuck, originally posted on yubishines.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what'll be revealed today

**Author's Note:**

> No characters, just thoughts about Sburb and its lore.

"Entering the Medium has always mirrored the journey into the underworld. It is darker here, though your domain may be the Land of Fire and Phosphorescence; the skies above the warring kingdoms are black as sin and formless as abandoned dreams. It is easy to lose yourself, easy to bury yourself in the forgotten things from your life that have somehow fallen here with you. You are given a guide for this purpose, a guide with the head of a wild beast and the voice of someone you trust. Together you will journey into the unknown, cross the rivers of that black sea, until you have no more need of a ferryman any longer.

But foremost, you must pay to enter the underworld. Pay in a story, in blood, in honour, in a broken heart, in two coins pressed on your eyes, but pay you must before the gates will wink open and allow you through."

\--

"The thing you have to understand is that to people native to the Incipisphere, even to the blindest, most blinkered royalists you can find, Kings are not Good. In their deepest heart of hearts, they understand that all a King is for is to fight and conquer and throw their army at a foe that is equally matched to them, breath for breath, and tear tiny slivers out of the opposing side until something else conspires to tip the scales. One way or another, a King’s destiny is to die.

Now, a Queen, on the other hand, a Queen is something different indeed. A Queen isn’t Good either, but her ending is never quite set in stone."


	2. the laws have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the thought: What if PM and WV are part of the ultimate system break?

…And on that day of days, when the Maid and the Rogue, the Prince and the Page were to enter, when four gods would descend from the Furthest Ring and realign the planets, on that day, an angel appeared on the battlefield.

(On Derse, there were reports earlier that day, of a green and white figure that tore through the sky and headed straight for the Veil — but since no one has set foot in the cloning chambers since the beginning of time, not as far as anyone alive can remember, this is surely a lie.)

But there were too many witnesses on Skaia for anyone to discount this: That an angel appeared, scarred and maimed and dressed in rags, with a fallen soldier in her single remaining arm, and in the looping vines that grew from her waist she bore two swords, white and black.

(And there are those who swear blind that the soldier was dead, and miraculously opened his eyes and came to life when she set him on the ground, and there are others who say he had been alive all along, but the truth of the matter cannot be known.)

And with two armies at their back, with gods and heroes at their sides, they stood before the kings and queens, and the angel and the soldier said, No more. They said, The game is done.

It was not a bloodless revolution, for there is only so much that two people can do, but no one who heard the soldier speak that day — or who saw the angel’s expression when they first set foot on Prospit, and such a strange look of recognition and longing and loss it was — not a single one of them would have thought twice about following them into hell.

(And much later, when they replaced the purple and gold with blue flags and white suns, and when the amassed crowds watched them shatter the kings’ sceptres, if a parcel mistress thought that there was something very familiar about the angel’s face, she would tell nobody about it.)


	3. it was crime at the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Session Suborn. If I write more in this AU, this will probably be moved to its own... thing.

  
**  
==> pharosMessenger: Investigate.   
**

In a very different game, from another universe,

Confronted with disaster and betrayal from the other half of her session,

The KNIGHT OF VOID goes completely off the deep end in every way.

 

\------

 

 **  
==> Knight of Void: Confront the Knave of Blood with his transgressions.   
**   


_  
**— pharosMessenger [PM] began pestering sanguinolentStabs [SS] at ??:?? —**   
_

**PM: You**

 **PM: This**

 **PM: What did you even get out of that? What was the point?**

 **PM: Don’t you understand, everyone on Earth is DEAD, we’re all we have left**

 **PM: And you took them too? Why?**

 **PM: TELL ME.**

 **PM: …**

 **PM: You know what?**

 **PM: You laughed at us for playing along with the game, didn’t you?**

 **PM: Well, congratulations, you have what you want. I don’t care about winning anymore.**

 **PM: All I care is making the rest of your time in the Medium an absolute misery.**

 **PM: And since our Space player is dead, it looks like we’re going to be here for the rest of our lives.**

 **PM: You’re not even listening, are you?**

 _  
**— sanguinolentStabs is an idle chum! —**   
_

**PM: God.**

 **PM: Never mind.**

 **PM: I’m coming for you, you bastard.**

 _  
**— beliedQuiesence [BQ] began pestering pharosMessenger [PM] at ??:?? —**   
_

**BQ: Sorry, my darling.**

 **BQ: I can’t allow that.**

 **BQ: Besides, Jack is a little occupied right now.**

 **BQ: By the way~**

 **BQ: Have you ever visited the crypts in both the kingdoms?**

 **BQ: A true hero of Void should be familiar with the emptiness of death, after all.**

 **BQ: You may find something to your advantage.**

 **BQ: No need to thank me.**

 _  
**— beliedQuiesence [BQ] stopped pestering pharosMessenger [PM] at ??:?? —**   
_

**PM: …what?**


	4. from the line to the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Black Queen was still alive in the post-scratch session?

This is mad. This is foolhardy and brazen and downright stupid. Bystanders and guards alike scatter as you cross the golden streets, each of them staring at you and each of them visibly deciding that this is way, way out of their league. They are correct. Unfortunately, the same could be said about you. You are in over your head.

You hold your chin high and your back straight. You keep walking.

You have, literally, nothing to lose. You will deliver your kingdom from the alien usurper, or your life is worth nothing.

So you hold your hand up, your naked ring finger displayed proudly for all to see (for _her_ to see), and you request, no, _demand_ amnesty. You may no longer be Queen, but you will not grovel or plead.

If she had walked into your throne room and done this, you would have laughed for _days_ , laughed as you cut her throat and had her head mounted as a trophy.

Or would you? Which is the greater monument to a victory, the enemy dead or the enemy who will know, for the rest of her miserable life, that she was beaten before the game even began?

She presses a single finger to her chin, and she looks at you, all cool detached impassivity.

You can see her thinking about it.


End file.
